A solução
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: O que aconteceu antes de Harry chegar à Sala Comunal da Grifinória naquela noite do baile de inverno? Fic feita para o challenge de cenas do fórum At last resort.


**A solução**

Rony mal conseguia se conter. Apressou o passo em direção ao buraco do retrato, acabou de ver Krum seguir em direção contrária, o que significava que _ela _estava no Salão Comunal.

"Como a Hermione pôde ser tão burra? É um truque tão velho e barato que nem a Ginny cairia! Por que ela aceitou o convite, afinal? Ela nem gosta dele, nem acha ele bonito. Ele nem é bonito!"

Dobrou no corredor bem a tempo de ver o buraco do retrato se abrir. Hermione o viu, mas virou o rosto rapidamente e entrou, com certa pressa.

"Só porque ele é famoso... Até a Hermione pensa assim! Nunca pensei que ela... Nunca pensei que ela fosse aceitar! Por que aceitou o convite daquele idiota?" – pensou ele, e correu para alcançar a passagem antes que se fechasse.

A pergunta certa que Rony tentava a todo o custo evitar que se formasse em sua mente na verdade era: "Por que não a convidei antes?"

– Hei! Você tem que dizer a senha! – berrou a Mulher Gorda, tentando evitar que Rony passasse, fechando a passagem – Um de cada vez, é a regra!

– Ah, é? Me processa então! – Rony replicou, conseguindo entrar, mesmo de modo desajeitado, o fazendo cair. Olhou para cima e viu que Hermione o observava, com um misto de raiva e indagação.

– Já voltou? – ela perguntou, irônica – Parecia se divertir _tanto _na festa.

– Eu é que pergunto! – ele se levantou, arrumando inutilmente suas vestes, as desalinhando ainda mais – Você parecia se divertir muito com o Vitinho! O que aconteceu, ele enjoou de você e foi procurar outra fã?

– Eu nunca fui fã do Vitor, você sabe disso! – Hermione respondeu, ofendida – Quem era fã dele era você! Afinal, qual o problema de eu ter ido com ele?

– Como assim, qual o problema? Hermione, esse é o truque mais velho do mundo, ele só te atraiu porque você é amiga do Harry!

– Imagino, então, que se ele tivesse chamado a Gina ao invés de mim, você sentiria o mesmo ciúme que está sentindo agora, não é? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Rony parou. Sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem, sinal de que estavam ficando vermelhas.

– Você está entendendo tudo errado, por que eu sentiria ciúme de você?

Ele viu Hermione bufar, se segurando para não fazer um escândalo. Algo inútil, já que os dois gritavam.

– Tem razão, Rony. Por que sentiria? Você só percebeu que eu era uma garota há alguns dias, quando se deu conta de que não tinha um par!

– E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? – ele perguntou, desnorteado. Sabia o que ela queria dizer, mas não queria saber. Não queria admitir e não ia admitir que estava errado o tempo todo, que não tomou a atitude certa na hora certa. Que só quando viu Hermione de braço dado com Krum é que percebeu o que sentia – Você é que estava... Agarrada ao Krum!

– Agarrada? – Hermione descruzou os braços, agora gesticulando nervosamente – Como se atreve, Rony Weasley! Quem é você para dizer como devo me portar? Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida! Aliás, devia cuidar era da sua e ter tratado melhor a Padma! Eu vi como você a ignorou a festa inteira!

– Olha só quem fala sobre cuidar da minha vida! Se você estava observando, também não devia estar se divertindo tanto com o Vitinho...

– Pare de chamá-lo assim! – ela exasperou-se – E fique sabendo que apesar do seu comportamento ridículo, eu me diverti muito! Se não fosse por essa sua demonstração _patética_, a minha noite teria sido perfeita!

Rony se desconcertou. Ela teria se divertido tanto assim com Krum? Hermione se divertindo sem os amigos, sem ele... Não, isso era inadmissível!

– Hermione, você é mesmo muito burra!

– Ah, quer dizer que agora eu sou burra? Pode me dizer por que, Ronald?

– Porque ele só te atraiu para perguntar sobre o Harry! Pode não ter falado nada hoje, mas com certeza está aprontando! Não gosto de ver você com esse cara, ele não inspira confiança!

Foi nesse momento que Harry entrou. Rony percebeu a presença do amigo, que se manteve à distância. Bem que ele podia entrar na briga e defender o amigo de vez em quando.

– _Ora, se você não gosta, então sabe qual é a solução, não sabe? – berrava Hermione; agora seus cabelos iam se soltando do elegante coque, e seu rosto se contraía de raiva. _

– _Ah é? – Rony berrou em resposta. – Qual é? _

– _Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso! _

_A boca de Rony ficou mexendo sem emitir som algum como de um peixe de aquário fora da água, enquanto Hermione virava as costas e subia batendo os pés a escada do dormitório das garotas para se deitar. Rony se virou para Harry. _

– _Bom – balbuciou, completamente abismado –, bom, isso só prova que ela não entendeu nada... _

Harry não respondeu. Rony agradeceu profundamente, sabia que o amigo, analisando a situação de fora, pensou que Hermione entendera muito melhor que ele.

No fundo, Rony entendeu muito bem o recado. Só não ia admitir até que ela admitisse que Vitor Krum, decididamente, não é um par ideal para ela.

**Fim (?)**

* * *

(citação de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo - págs 343 e 344 em itálico)

N.A.: Obrigada à Anna Weasley por ter elaborado o challenge e ter escolhido a minha fic! D


End file.
